Pietro Maximoff
' Pietro Django Maximoff', also known as Quicksilver, is a Transian man who was genetically altered by the High Evolutionary to receive his superhuman powers in Marvel Comics. Superhuman Powers Superhuman Speed: Pietro was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Pietro has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start and dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his running speed was increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 and Mach 5. The true extent of his amplified abilities are unknown and are stated to be limitless; he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds, although not at full speed. Pietro is immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breath, and impacts upon his body while moving at super speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs, while normal humans use about 25%. The chemical processes of Pietro's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel, and his bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Pietro's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Pietro's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. As a result of his speed, Pietro's metabolism is more than fifteen times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster than normal and have an extended longevity and better health than average humans. Also, his physiology grants him superhuman agility, balance, and flexibility, and his strength in his upper body is sufficient to lift about one thousand pounds while his legs can lift about a ton. Pietro can sense vibrational patterns in his environment that enable him to always find magnetic north. This allows him to navigate and change course instinctively despite blurring at high speeds or lack of landmarks, like over the open ocean. Throughout the course of his life, Pietro's super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculari ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecular structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually through touch. Pre-Molecular Chronokinesis (formerly): Pietro once had the power to vibrate his atoms so quickly that he traveled forwards in time. His molecular speed that he generate displaced him from the mainstram space-time so that he was able to propel himself into the future. He could leap from an hour to up to twelve days and remain for several minutes or hours before being recalled to his present time once his body tired. As he returned from these trips, he returned the exact moment he left so as to appear that he had been gone for half a nanosecond. He was able to bring inorganic objects from the future back to the present time, although it was not shown what would happen if he attempted to bring organic objects with him. This new power affected his physical health; each time he met up with his future self, the future self looked more and more haggard. By leaping only mere seconds in time, he learned to create an indefinite number of temporal duplicates that could be controlled with a certain amount of coordination. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutated by Advanced Being Category:Super Speed Category:Invulnerability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Replication